Susan the Strong
by MisplacedNerd
Summary: Not the main characters of the Walking dead, but a young woman named Susan battling walkers in Georgia. All of her failures and triumphs along the way with her new friend Alex. A story of love, loss, and the undead. First Fic. Be gentle please.


I wish I could say I'm interesting, but I'm not. I'm just your average girl attempting to survive the zombie apocalypse. Plain Susan with her crappy, rusty machete, two bottles of water, and a dull aching will to survive. Food. How long had it been since I ate? Two days? Before the shit hit the fan food was my life. I was an awkward chubby 17 year old girl who did nothing but write Johnlock fanficton. Now look at me I'm a zombie killing twig with muscles, I never thought I'd be able to get those. I continued walking down a poorly paved road I came across a sign that read ''Bo's Diner and Bait shack next left.'' ''Maybe it wont be overrun,''I said to myself. Few minutes later I came across a real beauty. A falling in shack with a badly chipping paint job. I walked up to the door and gave it a good knock or two to draw out the walkers. A trick I had learned from a friend a while back, too bad he didn't make it. Zombies can be cruel bitches. I heard the moaning and hissing approaching the doorway. "Ugh, can't anything be simple?" How many of the bastards were in there? Machete in hand I cracked open the door, my foot on the outside propping it closed. The woman... No not woman, the zombies head strained to get out from behind the closed door. Its jaws started to snap, but before it could fight against the door anymore I sunk my blade into the skull. "One down." another came up to the door. Stab, yet another down. Then came another only this time the fat fucker rammed into the door, knocking me down in the process. The thing then sunk to it's knees ready to dive in to his meal. I gripped my blade and swung blindly above praying for a clean hit. Blood and brain matter splattered across my face but no time to think about my ruined clothes, one more walker shambled out of the doorway. Its arms were extended like you would have seen in a cheezy zombie flick. The thing moved into arms reach when I slung my blade. It was half deep in the monsters skull. I kicked the bastard off and continued my journey inside. The air in the house smelled like the zombies. Rancid meat, its one smell that you'll never get used to. Well maybe in a few more years ill get used to it, I'd only been doing this for about two years now. I think I'm 19 now or almost 19. It's odd how age doesn't matter at all now. I'm old enough to kick ass I know that. I continued looking around nothing but tables and knocked over chairs in the main area. As I made my way to the back area I heard more moaning. " Christ, can't I just get a break." I whined at nobody in particular. Out from the back room came a hefty zombie. He was equipped with a bloodstained apron with 'boob'' neatly sowed into the top, a baseball cap, and a craving for human flesh. Bo then caught a whiff of the tasty snack before him and made his way towards me. He ran into an object in front of him and started struggling to get to me. I laughed, legitimate deep laughter. He was caught behind the counter with no way out. I strutted towards him and quite ungracefully allowed my blade to connect with his skull. I scavenged the front finding nothing but a steak knife and two more bottles of water. I slid them into my pack and made my way to the kitchen. Coast was clear, thank Merlin. ''Hell yes,'' I exclaimed, "Finally something good." I looked down at the cans of peaches, unsurprising my grin of pure joy. I stuffed the treasure in my bag and picked up some more food and items. This place was the best thing I found in weeks. I ended up with two cans of beans, two cans of peaches, a can of tomato soup, my four... now three bottles of water, a knife, and a pack of camel cigarettes. No, I don't smoke but I want to at least try it before I die. I walked out of the diner and continued on my journey. The blazing Georgian sun beating down on me from overhead. My pale skin from the winter had completely worn off. It was June-ish right about now I guessed. I grabbed my bandanna from around my neck and tied it around my head pinning back my mahogany locks and preventing the sweat from dripping down my face. I needed to find a place to make camp I was exhausted. I just want to be safe. Not ever going to happen again. I said to myself. The voice in my head could be a real asshat at times. An hour or two later I saw the beginning edge of the woods was coming up. I could sleep there for the night even though I felt extremely naked in the woods. It would have to do. My clothes were filthy, my nails were caked with blood. Hell even my hair had a red tint to it now. My mind strayed to baths, long relaxing bubble baths. Now I'm happy if I find a river to scrub off in. I wish I could wash the day and all other days filled with zombies off of me, Im sick of having the feeling that I'll never be clean again. I cleared out a section underneath a large pine tree and munched on a stale granola bar. No fire needed tonight the weather was humid enough already. I laid out my blanket and drifted off into sleep. "SUSAN, SUSAN RUN!" I shot up not realizing my surroundings in the bright daylight. "MOM?" I yelled. "Oh." It hit me. I'm just in the woods, nothings about to eat me. I packed up my stuff and headed back out on the road. I sung songs quietly to myself not caring about the fact that I can't sing, at all. That could be my defense against the zombies, I could sing and the walkers would hobble away in the opposite direction as fast as possible. I chuckled at myself. Perhaps laughing at the things I said in my head is the first sign of insanity. I could see a sign on the right a couple hundred feet in front of me. I couldn't make it out yet. When I came upon the sign it said that the Georgian town of Perote was 11 miles ahead. Great, more walking. The world of zombies is no place for the lazy. Three or so hours later I made it into town. It was small but nice and I've only seen two walkers since I've been here. Maybe they all evacuated if they heard of a safe zone. Well more people gone means less zombies, less chance of becoming undead monster chow. I left the main street and headed on the back roads hoping to find a suburb of some sort. "Hallelujah" I exclaimed. A street full of cookie cutter homes and not a walker in sight. I walked for a minute or two and picked a nice, two-story, tan home. I rapped on the door a few times and waited for the fun to begin, but it never came. "This place is Nirvana." I set my bag by the door, made my way inside and headed down a hallway when two walkers shambled out of a bathroom, hissing and growling at me. I started to take the closest one out to me when I saw out the corner of my eye two more walkers emerging from the kitchen. "Fuck!' I pushed the dead, undead zombie off of my blade and made a beeline for the front of the house. I didn't make it, my clumsy feet and too big shoes had me tripping over the leg of a chair. I hit the ground, my leg caught under a chair. My blade fell behind me out of reach. The three walkers were crawling towards me. I'm a goner. Dead. That was what rang out in my mind. I grabbed my knife out of my belt sheath. I got the one closest to me. The other crawled on top of me. Stab, the blade went sunk into its skull. It wouldn't come out. "Shit, Shit, Shit." I was pinned down at such an odd angle that I couldn't get it out. No machete, no knife, two walkers on top of me and one still headed my way. I just started screaming, true yelling willing myself move backwards to get my machete. Almost got it, but I knew it was going to be too late. Pow. My ears rang, to say I was startled would be an understatement. The finished off walker fell onto the ground beside me. Another person, an actual alive person, came running past me and pulled the walkers off of me. "Hey, you okay?" He extended his hand to help pull me up. I took it shakily, not even making eye contact. "Um...tha..thank you." I bent down to pick up my knife and machete. " I'm Alex by the way."He smiled and gave me a goofy, lopsided grin. He extended his hand, obviously expecting me to shake it. I grasped it. I looked up and my eyes met his. I first noticed his height, he was 6'2 give or take an inch, towering over my average 5'5 slim frame, I would guess about my age. He had dirty, blonde hair that fell to cover his eyes. Oh and his eyes, they were pools of molten metal. He had sharp features and full lips. But the most noticeable thing about Alex were the few thin, silvery scars on his face. They weren't noticeable just two parallel on his left cheek and one running diagonal across his chapped lips. He caught me starring, I looked away nervously. My bag caught my eye, I walked back to get my bag. "Thanks again Alex, see you around." I gave a nervous laugh and started out the door. "What?" He whined, but I was already out of the door. " Wait up. Do you have a group? What's your name?" I stopped walking and turned back to look at him. "I'm on my own, my name is Susan." I continued, "Do you have a group?" He ran his fingers through his shaggy hair. I would bet a shiny nickel that's his signature nervous habit. "No, not anymore. I've been on my own for about two weeks now." Shit happens, man. I could be a real dick about things in my thoughts. But we've all lost people man. "So are you headed to a group or..." he trailed off. "Nope I was trying to find a place to hole up when you showed up." He kicked the ground nervously, "Well I'm alone and your alone, can't we-" "No." I interrupted him. I started walking down the street again. "C'mon why not?"I scoffed "I don't know you! This whole situation seems rapey." He chuckled, "Rapey? Really? I promise not to rape you, it's just we're alive the alive need to stick together and fight the dead-o's. Please Susan." He looked at me with those pleading gray eyes. "I don't know..." "You owe me after saving your ass back there." I raised my eyebrows. "I told you thanks don't hold it against me." We were now at another stand still in the street. "I'll help you I've been in this area for a few days now. All the homes on this street were picked clean, everybody has heard about safe havens and evacuated to go to it." "Any other good areas to go to in this town?" I asked. "Um I know there is a small subdivision a mile or two from here that may be alright." "I guess we can go there, but if you act weird I'll shoot you." He cast me another lopsided grin "Its this way." He pointed down the street. The next forty minutes or so were spent in silence but my thoughts were running a mile a minute. We don't know him. But he did save us. So! Give him a bottle of water as payment and lets be on our way. It's been so long since you were with people. "So, I can see you aren't big on chit-chat." His eyes darted towards mine. "Nope." I'm not big on traveling with strangers either. "Is this it?" I asked gesturing towards the road almost hidden by tree cover. "Yep there's three or four houses back there we can make camp there tonight also...If you'd like." "Maybe" I said while hitting my palm on the door. No moaning. The house was clear. No walkers so far. We found a few cans of food and bottles of water. I grabbed another steak knife and a lighter I found outside by the grill. "Hey, Suze its getting late and I was just wondering if you'd want to make camp here with me tonight?" I contemplated it, I was exhausted and had a long day. "Yeah Alex that would be fine. Don't call me Suze either." I took the master bedroom. He had already made himself at home on the couch. He was too trusting of me, I could have been a cannibal or something. He was nice though, I don't think it would hurt hanging out with him just another day. I took off my boots and laid on the bed. My knife still in hand, I drifted off to sleep with thoughts of the strange day in my head. I awoke early the next day. The knife I slept with had fallen to the floor at sometime in the night. I emerged from the room and headed down the hall. He wasn't there but his stuff was. "Good morning Susy Q." he said handing me a bowl. "Don't call me that." I said bluntly while taking a seat in the recliner on the other side of the room. "Oatmeal, we didn't find any of this yesterday." He flashed me a smile. "I know, I got it from my personal stash." I felt kinda bad for being snappy with him now. "Oh, um thanks." I finished my bowl. "I like this town I think I may stay in town for a while." I said this just staring down at my hands. "I'll go into town in a bit. I need more supplies." He cheered up a little. "Good I'll help you get some supplies and then maybe..." He paused. " Maybe I could continue living around here and us being like friends or neighbors or something." "Maybe." I said and gathered my machete and bag. He smiled. "Good, I'll find us a car and we can take it into town." We walked outside and started walking down the street. We came upon a soccer mom van. Alex opened the driver door and flipped down the visor. The keys fell into the seat. "Would you like to do the honors?" He said gesturing towards the car. "Or shall I?" "You. I, um don't know how to drive." "We'll have to change that one day." He smirked while starting the car. Ten or fifteen minutes later we arrived on mainstreet. He pulled up to a Krogers. "This okay?" He asked. "I think so. If its got too many we'll try to find a Dollar General later." We exited the vehicle and walked up to the doors. They were locked. Maybe that was a good sign. Alex stirred me out of thought when he slapped the door three times. " About six zombies made their way up to the door. We waited a little while. No more walked up. "So, break the glass door and take them out slowly? There's only a few." He asked. "If you can handle it." I looked at him then he winked. A wink. Really? What was this a game to him? "Fine." I turned around and picked a rock off the ground and hurled it into the door. It shatterd. I grabbed my machete and started with the hacking and slashing of the undead. One down. Two down. Three down. "Fuck!" I look up at where the swear was coming from. Alex had let his knife get stuck and two walkers were getting to close for comfort. He fell down. I ran over to where he was and two hits later I got him out of trouble. "Damn, that was close. Glad you helped me out there Susan." He lifted up his hand. He wanted me to help him up. "You finally called me by my name." I could fell his grin radiating from behind. I strode into the building. "Split up or stick together?" I asked. "Split. I'll yell if I need you." He said. I got my bag ready. Soup, beans, bottles of water, protein bars, soap, and some girl products. "Alex?" I started to look around for him. A hand grabbed me and threw me to the floor. He covered my mouth with one and and held me with the other. Bastard! Just when I was about to trust you do this... My thoughts trailed off he uncovered my mouth. I was about to start cussing when he put a finger against his lips. Oh. I stood up slowly. A small hoard of walkers was making its way towards us. "Shit." I muttered. Just my luck, a can fell off the shelf. The things looked in our direction and started to make more of an effort to get to us. Alex grabbed my forearm and pulled me in the opposite direction. We located an emergency side exit and we stumbled through it. Once out in the alley way we both let out the breaths we had been holding."Crap!" I exclaimed "My bag's in there. I have to go get it." 


End file.
